Digital Love
by SugarDee
Summary: A jealous Hermione, a very friendly Ron, and a Ministry Ball. Oh, not forgetting Miss Lavender Brown. What would happen?


_A/N: I decided to take a break from Little Monster as this idea came to mind first. But I do have some idea on what to be written for chapter 5. Although I don't know when I'll write it._

_A really huge hug to Bendleshnitz for helping me in the process of writing this, without her I would probably be stuck in the middle and not continue this story. So I thank you for the marvellous idea you've given me, Bendleshnitz. This story is for you! (I hope I didn't misspell your name)  
_

_**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

DIGITAL LOVE

Hermione awoke to the sound of the grandfather clock downstairs. It was already 3pm, she heard.

Right after she received it from her dear parents, she bewitched the clock so that it would tell the time by saying it. But unfortunately, she was the only one who seemed to like the idea of having a clock that talked to people.

Ron had once told her that it nearly gave him a heart failure when it 'spoke' in the middle of their snogging. Dominique once cried when she heard the scary voice coming out from the clock. Teddy once dropped his cup of tea when he came to visit with his grandmother. She was also one of the victims – she was so startled that she dropped her new book. Since that time, she bewitched it again so that it would only tell time when it was necessary. An example would be when she had to wake up early for work.

Hermione had returned from work at 12pm today due to the preparation of the Ministry Ball held tonight. She was of course invited, along with Ron, Harry and a number of others. She had been so excited for the ball that she couldn't stop talking about it with Ginny.

Both Ginny and Hermione had each bought a dress weeks before the ball was even held. Neither of their partners had seen their dresses yet up until this minute as they threatened to hex Harry and Ron if they even took a little peek. Therefore the four of them couldn't wait for the night to come.

A small pop outside the house brought her out of her reverie. She immediately sat up from her sleeping position and put her book on the table beside the sofa she was seated. Just before she could put her hair into a messy bun, Ron was already standing behind the sofa.

"Hey, love," he greeted, kissing her temple.

Smiling, she turned around and kneeled on the sofa to face her husband (my _husband_, she thought giddily). "Welcome back," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. "How's work today?"

"Nothing special; just the usual," he answered, resting his cheek on top of her head. "What about you? Finished the book yet?"

Hermione buried her face further to his chest so that Ron couldn't see a thing. She mumbled something that he didn't catch.

"What was that?" he asked, pulling away slightly and looking down at her. When Hermione didn't look up, Ron cupped her face and asked again, "What did you say, Hermione?"

"I fell asleep," muttered Hermione, blushing.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Ron hugged her close. "This is the first time you fall asleep when reading a book. I should tell Harry and Ginny tonight."

"Shut up, Ronald," she said, hitting his back lightly. "I haven't got enough sleep lately. You know that."

Ron kissed the crown of her head. "Don't worry; you're not going to work tomorrow, are you? We could just lie in bed for the whole day, getting up only to go to the loo and grab something to eat."

"That's what you'll do, love."

Ron chuckled.

"It _is_ tempting, though."

"Well, of course it is. I _am_ the one who suggests it after all."

Hermione hit him again. "Prat," she mumbled.

"You love me anyway."

Hermione eventually giggled. She then kissed his cheek. "Go take a shower, Ron. I'll prepare something for you to eat."

"How'd you –"

"I'm your wife, love; I know everything," interrupted Hermione, before kissing his lips. Just as things started to get interesting, Ron's stomach chose the time to grumble. Hermione giggled again and pulled back. She started stroking his stomach over his shirt. "See, you're hungry."

"You scare me sometimes, 'Mione."

"You love me anyway," she copied, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "Wash your hair too, Ron. It's all wet."

"Yes, Mum," joked Ron, kissing her cheek. Wiggling his brows suggestively, he continued, "Want to come along?"

"Again: tempting. But I'll pass," she replied, pulling away to turn around and stand up. "I'm a bit hungry myself."

"So you're going to eat first?" asked Ron with his lips pouting like a child, "Without me?"

Hermione smiled lightly. "I'm just going to munch on something light," she said, after facing him. "I won't finish it, don't worry."

"Who says I'm worried? You don't eat much anyway," he said, grinning. He wrapped his long arms around her when she was in front of him. "I bet you're not going to eat at the ball tonight."

"That would be rude," retorted Hermione. Noticing his shirt was slightly wet, she let go of him. "You're drenched in sweat, Ron. You have to take off your shirt now if you don't want to get sick."

"Oh, okay," he said innocently, making the move to lift up his shirt.

"Ron!" she exclaimed with her hand on top of his to stop him, "Not here; in the bathroom."

Ron chuckled. After softly kissing her lips, he started towards the stairs to go to their room. Before he disappeared completely, she heard him say, "But you wanted me to, didn't you Hermione?"

Hermione's face spontaneously went scarlet, causing her to fan her face with her small hand. No matter how long they had been together, Ron seemed to always know how to make her knees go weak, how to leave her speechless, how to fill her stomach with butterflies, and several other 'how-to's.

_And not forgetting how to snog_, thought Hermione, still blushing. _I might have to thank Lavender for snogging him back in sixth year_.

* * *

"Hermione, you done yet?" She heard Ron whining outside their bedroom.

"I'll be done in a few minutes," replied Hermione, while applying some blush on her cheeks. She heard a groan. "Just go downstairs and I'll be with you in no time."

"Why'd you lock the door anyway?"

"I don't want you to see me yet."

He let out a groan again. "It's not like we're getting married today, 'Mione," he said. He paused for awhile. "Wait – don't tell me it's bad luck to see the girl before a ball?"

Hermione giggled as she stood from her seat in front of her mirror. "It's not," she said. After she was satisfied with how she looked, she took her purse and walked to the door. Unlocking it, she opened and saw Ron pacing back and forth, not realising she was in view. "You know, if you keep pacing, you'll have sweat all over you."

"Don't worry, I –" Ron stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his wife right in front of him with a simple red dress.

"So how do I look?" asked Hermione, turning on the spot.

Ron just stood there, open-mouthed.

Hermione smiled and walked to stand in front of him. Slowly, she closed his mouth. "You're drooling, love."

Ron blinked. "Wow, Hermione. You look – you look … Wow."

"So it's not too much?" she asked, blushing.

Ron blinked again. "What? Too much? Bloody hell, 'Mione. You've got to be joking. You look _really_ stunning."

Smiling sheepishly, Hermione ran her fingers along his stubbly jaw. "Thank you. You look really dashing as well."

Grinning, Ron leaned in closer. Just as he was about to reach her lips, Hermione put her fingers in front of his mouth to stop him from kissing her. "Why?"

"I don't want you to ruin my make-up, Ron. You know how long I've spent on applying it."

"You really didn't have to actually," he said. "I mean, yeah you look great with a make-up on. But you're even _more_ beautiful without it."

Hermione smiled, blushing from head to toe. Ron took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

Together they went down the stairs, hand in hand. Once they're ready, they Apparated to the Ministry side by side.

Arriving at the destination, they were greeted by all the guests. A number of handshakes were shared here and there, from the Minister himself to Hogwarts friends. Some even hugged the couple (Hermione managed to keep her hands to herself when she found out loads of women hugged her husband). After having seen enough of hugging scenes between the women and her husband (_it's _my_ husband you're hugging!_), she none too gently pulled him away to a table on the corner.

"Jealous, are you?" teased Ron, grinning.

"Shut up," mumbled Hermione, hugging him to her. "I'm sure you would do the same thing."

"What? If some girls hugged you, I wouldn't drag you away."

"You know what I mean."

For a moment, it felt like there were only two of them in that place. No music, no chit-chats, no hugs, no handshakes, no interruptions …

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

_Why does he have to come now?_ thought Hermione. She sighed and turned around to face the intruder with a smile on her face. "Harry, you're here."

"Of course I am," said Harry, before walking up to them. He then hugged Hermione. "Ginny's been waiting for you."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere around," he answered guiltily, letting her go. "I sort of lost her when I went to get some drink."

"That's because you didn't tell me where you went, you git."

The golden trio turned around to see Ginny with a drink on her hand. Hermione smiled and hugged her sister-in-law.

"You two look like you haven't seen each other for ages," said Ron, smirking.

Hermione pulled back. "Where's your seat?" she asked, obviously ignoring him.

"I'll show you," replied Ginny instead, pulling her hand. "All the Weasleys are there."

"That's great," she said, leaving both Harry and Ron behind.

Within her hearing range, she heard a sigh from Ron. He then said, "Well mate, I think our wives just chucked us."

A mock sniff could be heard from Harry. "Sad, really," he replied. He suddenly clapped his hands. "Maybe we could look around for those girls who hugged you earlier."

"Oh yeah, I bet they wouldn't just leave us like our wives did."

Ginny broke down first and turned around to face them. "Would you two just shut up and come?"

Both of them smirked and walked immediately behind their wives.

Ron placed his arm around Hermione's waist and whispered, "I thought you were going to yell at us first."

"I was but she beat me to it."

Dinner with the Weasleys was fun even though it was a bit noisy with 15 people (including the little ones) in one big round table. In addition, their blazing red hair caught every guest's attention. People had been coming and shaking hands with them. At first, they liked the attention. But after some time, they got tired of it. Nevertheless, they still had big smiles plastered on their faces whenever people came over.

"It's so hard being famous," said George, sighing dramatically. Turning to Harry, he added, "I wonder how you do it, Harry."

Hermione didn't hear the reply as Ron had tugged her hand which was entwined on her lap. She looked up.

"I'm going to the loo," he said, before kissing her head. "I'll be back soon."

Hermione nodded and murmured, "Okay," before turning back to the Weasleys who were still chatting animatedly.

Looking at their faces, she noticed how content they looked with their respective spouses. Mr Weasley (Hermione still couldn't call him and Mrs Weasley by their first names whenever she addressed them) had his arm around his wife; Bill sometimes kissed Fleur even though their two daughters were sitting between them; Percy often shared a long glance with his pregnant wife, Audrey; George who was talking to his father at the moment played with Angelina's hair; Ginny's head was on Harry's shoulder; and Charlie … well Charlie was alone, sitting in between his siblings. But Hermione was sure that he didn't mind at all.

"Hermione."

She turned her head towards Ginny who was sitting beside her. "Yes?"

"Don't you think Ron is taking too long?" she asked. "I mean he's already gone for 15 minutes."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe he saw one of his old friends."

"Or his ex-girlfriend," said Harry, looking at some point behind her.

"What?" snapped Hermione, turning around on her seat. Her eyes immediately landed on her husband who was sitting right beside Lavender. They were talking about something; Lavender looked like she was crying as her right hand kept reaching up to brush her tears away. Then, Ron did something that angered Hermione: his right hand made its way to rest on top of Lavender's hand. "That prat," she mumbled.

"I'm sure they – hey, Hermione!"

Hermione quickly made her way to where Ron and Lavender were sitting. A few more steps and she'd be able to stir Ron away from her.

"– I don't know what I should do, Ron."

_Oh, you can start by staying away from my husband_, thought Hermione, sending death glares to Lavender.

Arriving at her husband's side, no-one realised she was there; Ron was too busy comforting Lavender who was still crying. "Ron," called Hermione, surprising both of them.

They turned to face her. Ron immediately embraced her.

"Everybody's looking for you, Ron. You've been gone for 15 minutes," said Hermione, ignoring Lavender who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue, trying to cease her tears.

"Sorry, love. I was on my way back when I saw Lavender sitting here by herself."

"It's actually my fault, really. I should have known you were looking for him," said Lavender, smiling. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. Noticing that, Lavender laughed lightly and continued, "I guess you're still mad at me for stealing him back in sixth year."

Ron snorted. Hermione responded by pinching his back.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to steal him away again," said Lavender, obviously not knowing that Ron's back had been the victim of Hermione's pinch. She lifted up her left hand, revealing a wedding ring on her finger. "I'm already married."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm – I –"

Both Ron and Lavender chuckled at the reaction. Hermione pinched his back again.

"Oww! 'Mione!"

Lavender laughed again.

"W-where's your husband?" Hermione managed to ask after her face didn't feel hot anymore.

"Oh, he's gone to get some drink for me," answered Lavender. "But I think he's forgotten about me since he's been gone for a half hour."

"Look, Lavender," said Hermione, right after Lavender finished that sentence, "I want to apologise –"

"Apologise?" echoed Lavender, in disbelief. "Why are you apologising? I should be the one apologising to you two."

"But –"

"What?"

Ron and Hermione had started talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you two, including," looking at Hermione, "taking Ron away from you. I know you two fancied each other from the moment I saw you bicker over the smallest things. But I just ruined your relationship like that." Lavender took both of Ron and Hermione's hands together. "I really _am_ sorry."

Hermione smiled. "We've already forgiven you a long time ago, Lavender."

Ron nodded.

"I guess I was just jealous that you two had a relationship that I've wanted for so long."

"Well you should be happy now that you've found someone," said Ron.

Smiling, Lavender replied, "Yeah," before standing up followed by Ron. "Well, I'm going to find my husband. I'll see you two around." She suddenly pulled Hermione into a hug. "You're lucky to have Ron, Hermione. And he's lucky to have you," she whispered.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," she said, pulling back. "I forgot that I haven't properly thanked you for saving my life from … you know."

Hermione smiled again. "You're welcome."

After a very simple hug was given to Ron, Lavender slowly walked away to find her husband.

Ron placed his around her shoulder. "You were jealous for nothing, love," he whispered. "We were just talking, is all."

"Talking about what?"

"How her life has been after … well, the war and how some people still look at her scar."

Hermione gasped. "That's why she was crying and you were comforting her."

"Of course," he said, chuckling. He hugged her close. "Lavender is married to another man, Hermione. He would definitely murder me for cheating with his wife."

Hermione giggled.

"You would too, I'm sure."

Hermione sighed blissfully, happy that her assumption of Ron cheating on her was false. "I'm glad I didn't have to. I don't know what I'd do without you, Ron."

"Me neither," he replied. Kissing her head, he pulled away, much to Hermione's dismay. "Let's dance."

Before she could respond, Ron pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. He put his arms around his waist whereas Hermione's encircled his neck. They then started dancing to the slow song the band was playing.

Around them were all the Weasleys. Even Charlie was dancing with both Victoire _and_ Dominique on his arms. As he turned around on the spot, the children shrieked in happiness and hugged their uncle tightly around his neck.

Hermione smiled as she heard her nieces beg Charlie for another twirl. "Pwease, Uncew Chawwie. Again."

"All right, all right," he said, giving in. "But you have to hang on tight. Oww, oww. Not too tight, girls. Uncle Charlie needs to breathe."

The little girls laughed as he did the twirl. "Again, again."

Charlie chuckled and kissed both of their foreheads. "Not now. But I will as soon as my headache goes away, okay girls?"

Hermione giggled at the interaction between them. She turned her attention to another couple, dancing very far from them. It was Lavender, by the look of her blond hair and her striking blue dress, with her husband. She couldn't see who it was but she could tell how happy Lavender looked when she shared a kiss with her husband.

Realising something, Hermione turned her eyes to her dance partner. "Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Ron looked at her in confusion. "What for?"

"For everything that I've done tonight. I guess I don't like the idea of you being around women too much."

Ron grinned. "That's okay, love. I'm sure I would be jealous too if I saw you chatting with blokes," he said, pulling her closer. "I'm yours, Hermione. Nobody can take me away from you."

Hermione smiled and closed the distance between them. She didn't care if they're being watched by the other guests. She just couldn't help but kiss her husband right there.

"Hermione."

She ignored the person calling for her name.

"Hermione."

_Ugh, go away._

"Hermione!"

She opened her eyes, revealing Ginny who was sitting on her bed. Hermione immediately sat up, looking around the room – Ginny's room.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Ginny. "I heard my brother's name."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?!"

"So you _were_ dreaming about Ron? That was just a wild guess."

Hermione blushed. "It was nothing."

"Of course," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. She then stood up and made her bed. "Hurry up. The wedding would start in a few hours. And if we're not downstairs in five minutes, Mum _and_ Fleur would march in."

Hermione faintly nodded as she made her own bed. As she folded her blanket, she remembered how soft his kisses were and how warm his hugs were.

"Hermione!"

She jumped as she was brought back from her daydream.

"Stop dreaming about my brother," said Ginny, going out of the room as she was already finished with her bed.

As soon as she was finished, Hermione went out of the room and walked to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Having done with all that, she walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hermione. Had a pleasant dream, I hope?" said Mrs Weasley, pouring some pumpkin juice on her glass.

Ginny snorted.

Before she could reply, the others came. And the first person Hermione saw was Ron. Her face turned red and bowed her head, too embarrassed to look at him in the eye. Much to her surprise, Ron took a seat beside her. She could feel the heat radiating from him. When his elbow lightly brushed her own elbow, she thought she could die just from the touch of her best friend.

"Hermione, are you feeling all right, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Everybody's attention turned towards the brown-haired girl.

"You look a little flushed."

Ginny snorted again.

"I'm all right, Mrs Weasley," answered Hermione, smiling faintly.

Everyone continued their breakfast. All, except one particular Weasley who was sitting on her left.

"You sure you didn't catch a fever?" whispered Ron to her ear.

Hermione's heart started beating faster as his breath sent chills all over her body. She took a chance to look at him who was sitting a little too close. "I'm fine, Ron," she replied, smiling genuinely.

Ron eventually shrugged. "If you say so," he mumbled, going back to eating his deserted breakfast.

His hand brushed hers again.

_Merlin, save me. I'm too young to die._

* * *

_A/N: Hope I didn't disappoint anyone for making the whole thing as a mere dream of Hermione's. Well, don't forget to review! Til next time..  
_

_P.S: This idea came up when I was listening to Digital Love by Daft Punk on my iPod. Therefore, another disclaimer should be written here: Digital Love belongs to Daft Punk._


End file.
